


Hurting

by TattoOS



Category: Vikingane | Norsemen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be seen as just friends, Gen, Potential trigger warning, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, almost suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoOS/pseuds/TattoOS
Summary: SPOILERS for end of Norsemen season 2!!!!Ragnar is mourning the death of Frøya and Arvid’s withdrawal, Ørn goes to comfort him, and is a shoulder to cry on.This could trigger some people because of hints about suicide.
Relationships: Ragnar & Ørn, Ragnar/Ørn?
Kudos: 6





	Hurting

They pillaged well and quickly established a stronghold in Britain. However everyone was struggling with the loss of Frøya. 

Arvid had reached his final straw when Hildur had appeared one night wrapped in Frøya’s spare cloak, claiming it suited her more then it has ever suited the warrior. Hildur was made niding and was forced away from the community they had built.

Since he had made Hildur an outcast, Arvid had been much less sociable. He hid away in his chieftain’s hut and only came out to declare and participate in raids. 

The once mighty group of warriors was dwindling and in dire need of some leadership. Arvid’s withdrawal and Frøya’s death was getting too much for one of the younger warriors more than anyone else. 

Ragnar would regularly sit on the cliff side looking out across the ocean in the direction of Norway, reminiscing about the past and how happy he had been. Almost all of times he sat on the grass, listening to the wind and the waves, thinking of his friends, he would end up crying for several hours. 

Every single time Ragnar found himself weeping on the cliff side, Ørn would appear with a horn of ale or fresh water. They would sit and watch the waves. For several months, neither of them spoke, they would just sit there grateful that they still had each other. 

As it started getting colder and the winter solstice began, Ørn would appear with warmed mead and blankets, sitting closer and sometimes rubbing Ragnar’s back as the young man weeped. Ragnar’s body was starting to suffer from the regular crying sessions on the cliff, and so he was starting to just sit and feel miserable for several hours because his body had no more tears to shed. 

The night before Yule, Ørn walked up the cliff to their usual spot and noticed Ragnar a lot closer to the edge than usual. He carefully put the blankets and drinks down and walked over to the other man. 

“Ragnar...” He started, but stopped when the young man turned and Ørn could see the emotions on his face. 

He looked at peace, for the first time in months, and smiled when he saw his older friend. 

“Do you remember when we went on a raid over Yule and Olav tried to cook the hog?” Ragnar said with a faint smile. “He burned it and fed the whole thing to the wolves. The only thing we had that night was mead and stale bread. That was my favourite Yule ever.” 

Ørn nodded and frowned, continuing to watch the other man cautiously. 

“We laughed so much at his attempts to cook that Arvid fell of his chair and it broke and he had to sit on the floor for the rest of the evening. We didn’t stop laughing until the sun rose the next day.” Ragnar grinned as he turned back to watch the waves, a little too close to the edge still for Ørn’s comfort. 

“Step back, Ragnar.” Ørn said quietly. Ragnar shook his head and glanced at the older man. 

“I bet Yule in Valhalla is incredible. Frøya would wear her necklace and Olav would talk with everyone again like he used to. Asking about their lives, and families, taking time to listen to each person. There would be so much laughing and love. I want that, Ørn, I want to laugh with you and Arvid and Frøya and Olav again.” A tear fell down Ragnar’s cheek for the first time in several weeks and it broke Ørn’s heart.

“You will laugh in Valhalla, Ragnar, with all of us. But not today, and not tomorrow.”

“Why not? My head feels tired, I just want it to be like it used to. I want Olav to burn the hog again and Arvid to break his chair.” His voice cracked as he spoke, and sobs could be heard for the first time in a while. 

Ørn stepped over to the edge and pulled the younger man into a hug. Ragnar melted against his arms and trembled as the other man held him tightly. 

“Not today, Ragnar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to make it too angsty but then I got carried away. I was also going to make it more romance (e.g kissing and stuff) but decided against it because it didn’t seem to fit the characters.


End file.
